


Masters of Disguise

by cerystrieswriting



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: BEEBODY!!!, Halloween Costumes, alexander gets excited about capes, also new hc: the gang go charity shopping together, clementine is alright, daisy is extra, george looks good in dresses while lavinia prefers wearing suits, halloween party, its kinda modern au but like unintentionally, theyre not actually at halloween party but its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerystrieswriting/pseuds/cerystrieswriting
Summary: clementine hosts a halloween party, but daisy is taking particularly long to get ready
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: MMU Halloween Event





	Masters of Disguise

Daisy’s the last to be ready for a change. The rest of us are sat in Uncle Felix and Aunt Lucy’s living room in our costumes waiting for her. Clementine is hosting a Halloween party, costumes compulsory, boys optional. The plan was for us all to get ready and arrive together fashionably late, however Daisy had locked herself in Lucy’s costume room at 4 o’clock and had refused to let anyone in to see until she was completely finished, which apparently took almost 3 hours. By the looks of things we were just going to be _late_ late. The rest of us, that being me, Alexander, George, Lavinia, Kitty, Beanie and Amina (though she wasn’t with us, having volunteered to help Clementine set up), had discussed at length what we were going as but Daisy had kept her lips completely sealed, insisting that her outfit remain a surprise until the last minute.

Kitty and Beanie were doing a ‘couples costume’, “it will be sooo cute Beans”  
Beanie had blushed furiously at this although Kitty hadn’t seemed to notice. Right now though, Beanie’s perched on Kitty’s knee, cheeks dusted with glitter and fluffy angel wings placed carefully by her feet. They’ve arrived as the classic devil and angel duo and gone completely all out, right down to Beanie’s holographic vans and Kitty’s smudged red eyeshadow. If Beanie in her floaty white dress and brown hair spilling down her back from a clipped in wire halo was innocence, then Kitty was simply a sin. Faux leather trousers clung tightly to her legs and on her top half in a matching shade of red was a tiny lace bralette. The manicured hand that wasn’t resting on Beanie’s waist clutched a glittery, light up pitchfork. Her devil horns had slipped forward on her head from their previous position directly in front of her pigtails, as her chin rested on Beanie's shoulder.

George is sprawled across the opposite sofa, head lolling against Lavinia’s thigh. The pair have both come as demons though they claim it's purely coincidental, and in all fairness to them it does seem that way, the only similarity in their costumes being the name and the colour scheme. Both of them have handmade wings, George’s bat like and delicate made from wire and tissue paper, Lavinia’s on the other hand are far more sturdy, they went for the more traditional angel wing shape, cutting them out of cardboard and covering the wings in feathers and a metric ton of glitter. They’ve gone completely opposite ends of the spectrum when it comes to clothing as well, Lavinia’s wearing a pinstripe suit, and paired with a lazy grin and black high heels they look like the mob boss of the underworld. George on the other hand looks like he delights in making the innocent sin and causing angels to fall, fishnets are stretched over his long legs and at his mid-thigh stops a short black dress, with spaghetti straps and an A-line skirt.

Alexander is sat with his arms around me, the romantic shirt he’s wearing for his vampire costume tickling my cheek. Three buttons are undone revealing a silver cross necklace surrounded by burned and bloodied skin courtesy of Kitty’s special effects makeup skills, along with two small holes on his pulse point from where he was ‘bitten’. The rest of Alexander’s ensemble consists of a pair of ridiculously tight trousers borrowed from George and a 19th century style cloak we found in a charity shop together. He was so excited by it he ended up breaking his little finger on his doorframe when practicing “whooshing round corners”. Alexander pouted at me when I started laughing at his explanation, insisting that “whooshing is the correct and scientific term” and that I need to be more sympathetic towards him “because I’m an invalid now Hazel”, which just caused me to laugh harder.

I tuck my legs closer to myself and watch as the bluey purple material of my dress shifts and shimmers. I’ve come as a witch. It was an incredibly last minute decision, I’d been planning to be a cat until two days ago when, walking back from the library with Beanie, we spotted the most beautiful iridescent dress in the local cancer research shop. Beanie demanded I buy it lest we face the wrath of Kitty for not getting something so pretty when we had the opportunity, and it was only two pounds so I reasoned that it wasn’t a ridiculous purchase. The whole outfit consists of my new dress, a pointed witch hat taken from May’s dress up box, my new high heeled lace up boots which were an outlandish birthday gift from Jie Jie, something which had absolutely horrified Ah Mah, and delicate cobwebs on my cheeks and eyes, drawn on in eyeliner by Amina.

I finally hear a creak on the stairs, we all sit up, then the door is dramatically flung open and there stands Daisy. We all gape at her for at least a full minute. The only way I can think of to describe her is an Omen. Her tights are ripped, her hair is matted, her face and arms are covered in fake blood and when she opens her mouth to speak black gunk dribbles out, “is everyone ready to go?”  
We all just sit there in shocked silence until George finally pipes up “well in looks like Amina won’t be getting kissed tonight”  
Laviana gives him a friendly shove with their foot as we all fall about laughing, finally getting up to leave.


End file.
